Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus
Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus is een van de beste Toverscholen in Europa en de wereld, en ook een van de oudste. al sinds de middeleeuwen werdt er onderwezen. Zweinstein staat in Schotland, en is omgeven door bergen, het Verboden Woud en een reuzachtig meer. Dichtbij Zweinstein ligt een van de weinige Toverdorpen, Zweinsveld. Leerlingen en docenten gaan in hun vrije tijd vaak naar het dorpje om wat te drinken in de locale kroeg of schoolspullen aan te schaffen. Geschiedenis thumb|Zweinstein's ingang op Habbo. Oprichting Zweinstein werd opgericht rond het jaar 1000 door twee tovenaars en twee heksen: Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. Elk van hun had een eigen visie op magie en hoe ze het overbrachten op de leerlingen. maar, kort nadat de school was opgericht had Zalazar een ruzie met de andere oprichters over bloedpuriteit. Zwadderich wou alleen volbloed studenten accepteren, maar de andere drie oprichters waren het daar niet mee eens. Zwadderich verlaatte de school, maar bouwde eerst in het geheim een verborgen kamer. Tussentijd Na driehonderd jaar nadat de school was opgericht begon het Toverschool Toernooi tussen de drie beste magische scholen van Europa: Zweinstein, Beauxbatons en Klammfels. dit was de beste manier om voor internationate magiers om bevriend te raken. het toernooi ging voor zes eeuwen door totdat het dodenaantal te hoog opliep, toen werdt het toernooi afgeschaft. Rustpunt & de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Op het jaar 1991 kwam Harry Potter naar Zweinstein om les te volgen. vanaf dan raakte alles in een versnelling, een schooljaar later kwam de school in gevaar: de geheime kamer, al die jaren geleden gemaakt door Zalazar Zwadderich waarvan gedacht werdt dat het een legende was, werdt geopend. De school dreigde te sluiten, maar door dezelfde leerling werdt deze kamer weer gesloten en werdt de school gered, in schooljaar 1994 - 1995 werdt het Toverschool Toernooi opnieuw gehouden; ondertussen had Voldemort een kwaadaardig plan bedacht om Harry te krijgen door middel van het toernooi, en dankzij zijn toedoen werdt Harry Potter verplicht om deel te nemen in het Toernooi. thumb|Zweinstein tijdens het gevecht.Nadat Voldemort was herezen brak de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog uit, en alleen dankzei toedoen van Albus Perkamentus bleef de school veilig tegen de dooddoeners, uiteindelijk werdt dit verbroken doordat het schoolhoofd zijn eigen dood opdroeg aan de hand van een leraar die spioneerde bij Voldemort in 1997. Daarna kwam Zweinstein in handen van Voldemort tot Mei 1998, waar het gevecht om Zweinstein plaatshield. dit gevecht resulteerde in de dood van vele Tovenaars en Heksen, grote schade aan Zweinstein en het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Recentelijk Na de tweede tovenaarsoorlog werdt de school weer rechtgezet en werdt Minerva Anderling Schoolhoofd, dit was van korte duur totdat ze met pensioen ging. De toen recent aangenomen Bezweringen docente, Rowena Silvergale, gepromoveerd tot Schoolhoofd. Minerva had de school tot oorsprokelijke staat herstelt, en Rowena ging vanaf daar verder. Ze gebruikte de kennis van Rowena Ravenklauw en dat van haarzelf en creëerde daarmee een nog grandieuzer Zweinstein dan ooit, en nu onder haar zal Zweinstein een nieuwe periode tegemoet gaan met een nieuwe generatie leerlingen, en we zullen zien waar dat heen gaat.. Tradities ﻿ ﻿ Categorie:Locaties